Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. The manner in which these devices provide information to users is becoming more intelligent, efficient, intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Additionally, such devices can communicate with one another, either directly or indirectly, with increasing ease and in an increasing number of ways. As a result, users may readily share media or otherwise interact with each other via their devices. Such interaction may be in real time, or near-real time, as perceived by the user.
Furthermore, the trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” In the area of image and visual processing, a wearable camera may capture video in an orientation that corresponds to (and may be associated with) an orientation of the user's head.
Also, wearable displays may place an image display element close enough to a wearer's (or user's) eye(s) such that the displayed image fills or nearly fills the field of view, and appears as a normal sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.” Near-eye displays are components of wearable displays, also sometimes called “head-mountable displays” (HMDs).